


A Call of Cestiny

by Nando



Series: Tales of Magic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex has issues, Alex is 13-14, Carlos is 15-16, Cleo is 12, Coming of Age, Dark Creatures, Demons, F/M, Fairies, Family of Choice, Fangirls, Gen, High School, M/M, Magical World, Mild-Angst, Monster of the Week, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Right now adults are pretty much useless, Sebastian is 15-16, The Orgaization, Werewolf, Wizard, adding creatures as they come, and other werewolfy things, but it´s not perfect, but she is still better than everyone else, but that´s an important plot point, dark fairies, homophoby, inpersonified concepts, is good, lightvsdarkness, magic advetures, magic spells, many many issues, minor pack dynamics, more tags as they appear, mostly her sinblings, non-explict sex, ordervschaos, other kinds of magic creatures, sad past, she also spends most of the story judging people, stupid boys in love, the other characters too, vampire, vampiry things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nando/pseuds/Nando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of magic, the soulmate link – be it produced or natural – is the most powerful connection between magic bearers.<br/>After the death of his soulmate, Alex lived inside his family´s mansion for almost 6 months. The night he leaves his sanctuary is to save his best friend – who may or may not be a werewolf – from man-eating fairies. What he didn´t expect was to form a pseudo-soulmate link with a regular – someone without magic – boy in order to save his life, and awake the magic in his new soulmate´s body. Now he has to guide Sebastian – someone he is quite sure he never met even thought he was in their class for the last two years- through the world of magic. Of course, Alex knows the circumstances for their meeting were too perfect to be coincidental – it was not .<br/>P.S.: Alex was quite sure the kiss to form the soulmate link was the last he would share with Sebastian. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the summary for those interested in how the rest of the story goes:  
> As if his life didn´t get complicated enough, almost all the adult with magic in the city haven´t returned from a reunion in the Organization - the community responsible for keeping order in the magical world – that should have lasted less than one day. And even worse, magical beasts and dark beings started appearing in an alarming speed all around the county.  
> Now, as the most powerful bearer in the city, it´s up to Alex to prevent the death of the people in the city of silver hills, stop the damage of the small invasion and find out just what is goind on. As if that were´t enough, add two noise twins, an insecure foster sister, a broody-vampire best friend, and a transfer student/dragon shifter into the mess and life for Alex and Sebastian is gonna turn into quite an adventure.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first story. I plan to post it in wattpad and tumblr too. Please, go easy on me. Any and all kinds of constructive comments are mare than welcome.  
> Also I have no beta reader or editor. If you´re interst tell me. I would like every kind of help you can give me.  
> Lastly, thanks for giving me a chance and I hope you like my story.  
> P.S.: I´m sorry for any grammatical mistakes. If you find any, please tell me and I will fix it. Also, I will answer any question asked in the next chapter.

She put the tiara over her long green hair, and moved with the grace of a goddess towards her throne. Past, the one of the body of a boy and the red hair, and present the one with the body of a young adult and a blue hair, were sitting in their respective chair in the tea table.  
-Where´s Future? - Lady Destiny asked of her children.  
-It´s his turn to make the tea. - Past responded in his childish voice that held a wisdom that could surprise even Destiny sometimes.  
She didn´t need to ask though, as her oldest son, Future, the one with the body a man and yellow hair, entered the throne room with a platter that held their drinks and snacks. The embodiment of destiny sat on her throne and accepted the cup her son offered her with a silent smile.   
-Now - The only woman on the table began – It seems Alex is about to meet Sebastian.  
-So, your meddling worked. You got Alex to leave the house – To someone outside their family it might seem like he was making questions, but to his mother and siblings, Present was just making statements. The young man adjusted his glasses and kept reading his book during the conversation.- I believe this will be your last direct actions, right mom?- Again, what seemed like a question was actually an order.  
Although Destiny was the one with the power over the happenings of reality, her son was the one who must protect the balance of time. Ever since she began making her moves in order to assure Alex had every tool needed to protect The Order during the war that was to come, Present could not even once look at her face.   
-Yes son, this will be the last of my “meddling”-Destiny held stopped herself from air-quoting in order to not enrage her son even more. She loved her Boys, but they all could be so very moody. – Now Alex will have a chance of stopping that man from releasing the Darkness. I gave him all the tools I could.  
-Good, then I´m needed somewhere else. I will start balancing parts of The Order that you have messed with, mother.-With that, he pointed his hand to the ground, where a blue clock of the size of a door appeared and sucked The Guardian of Time out of the Room Of Eternity.


	2. A Meeting Under the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Raegis receives a call and needs to get out of his mansion at the middle of the night to save his friend from man-eating fairies. He will, of course, later kill said friend himself. Torture may or may not be involved in the process.

Chapter 1  
A meeting under the moon  
Since Lucas´ death, Alex grew to love silence. That is, when he was alone. When he was around other people, he hated it. Being in the silence alone, he could pretend nothing existed. Being with other people in silence, he felt surrounded by corpses. Because that´s what corpses were: silent. Every time he saw someone silent, the image of Lucas´ body in his arms – silent and still – came to his arms.  
The blonde boy was almost ready to sleep when his phone rang. He looked between his cellphone and the last step he needed to take before going to bed; turning off his computer. He could simply turn off his cellphone with a flick of his hand and regain his precious silence. He could return to pretend he was in the nothing. That there was nothing to hurt him. That he had no feelings and the void he felt inside him didn´t slowly destroy him from the inside.  
He moved towards his computer when he thought about his sister, the twins and Rose. They were all out, and he was the oldest in the house that wasn´t, well, old. The grownups of the family were all out of town, something to do with the organization, so he did not have anything to do with that. The only other “responsible people” in the house, were the elders, and if the teens in the family did something stupid, they definitively did not want the older members of the family to discover.  
So, with the sake of his siblings in his head the blue-eyed boy picked the phone. It was already on the third ring, when Alex noticed the caller. “Furry problem”, read on the screen of his phone. That meant Carlos was in trouble because it was a full moon and the werewolf, as well as the younger members of his pack, went to bed earlier.  
He slid his finger in the green arrow on the screen:  
\- Yes Carlos why ar -  
\- YOU GOTTA HELP ME DUDE! - Came the voice from the phone, interrupting Alex´s question.  
\- What the heck did you do now?  
\- I´m in the Forest and these freaking dark fairies decided to attack me. Dude, one of them bite me. - The werewolf´s voice was shaking through the line. From experience with his friend, Alex knew the other boy was trying to stay as much in control as possible, but they both knew he was freaked out.   
\- And why the fuck are you in the freaking forest during a full moon. You know you can´t control your powers during that.  
\- Are we really having this conversation when I´m running for my life? - The older boy asked with a both surprised and pissed voice.  
\- Ok, fine, we will talk about this later. But will did you dial me? You know I can´t leave the house.  
\- That´s the problem. I can´t call anyone. Can´t even make a mental connection. I only could call you because of the Magical link you put in our earrings. I couldn´t even call Rose.  
That was strange. Most of the cell towers were enchanted by magic to make sure they were always working. And Carlos was one of the best telepath in town and could connect with almost anyone in it.  
-Wait a minute, I´m going to try. - The younger boy moved his pointer and middle fingers in the air, and with a simple incantation that made his eyes and the finger he used for the spell shine in a silver color, he created 5 clones, and made the phones in the house call 5 different numbers. Concentrating his mind on those he best had a connection with. Neither the phones, nor his mind were answered.-Ok, we may have a problem.  
\- NO SHIT SHERLOCK! I knew I couldn´t just call you, but I though you could ask the twins or Rose to help me. - He remark with a voice full of hope.  
\- So -Alex said prolonging the “o” - They are all out in a party.  
\- What about Cleo? - The furry boy asked with much less hope than the last time.  
\- She is in a slumber party. - The wizard answered with a little bit of dread in his voice, just realizing that he couldn´t sent the kids to battle and that if the Elders discovered Carlos actions, he could be severally punished. Werewolves that still weren´t under full control of themselves were not allowed outside their pack houses during a full moon, unless they were with their alphas or parents. The shapshifter was 16 already and the son of his pack´s alpha, what meant that in the magical world he would need to answer fully for his enterprise in the woods.  
\- C-can someone come and help me? - Came the question from the other side of the phone.  
\- No one. Only me. -Alex confessed.  
\- Look, dude… – Carlos seemed to have stopped, probably hiding from his attackers under one of the many rocks or fallen trees in the forest. - …you don´t have to, you know, get out of the house for me. I can, try to outrun them.  
\- You never would get out of the forest in time. - Remarked Alex.  
\- I can try to fight them. - Carlos tried to negotiate.  
\- You would lose control and could end up killing someone. If the organization found out, you would be taken out immediately. - Alex gave back.- Our only choice is for me to come to you. -He resigned with a sigh. As much as he loved his best friend, it pained Alex just to think about setting foot outside the house. He didn´t leave his fortress since fighting the 7 sins of hell, and losing the battle and Lucas. He had spent the last six months trying to get out of the mansion of the Raegis family, but just getting close to the door was hard.  
\- We both know you can´t Al. You remember what happened last time. - Carlos tried to keep his voice as firm as possible.  
\- We have no choice, I´m gonna need to do it, it´s either that or you die, and I´m not gonna lose another person I love.  
\- Alex, I… - Carlos couldn’t finish his phrase. There was both hope and dread in his voice. But mostly pity for his best friend situation, even though he was the one close to death. They both knew it was just a matter of time before the dark fairies got tired of the little game of cat and mouse they liked to play with their preys. That meant the werewolves death  
\- I´m going. Keep your cell on so I can locate you. - Alex said while he put Lucas´ leather jacket that was always in his possession since the older boy´s departing. He run down the stairs and put on his boots thanking the fact that he slept with socks on. The Clothes in the house were all enchanted, so there, unless in an emergency, the kids couldn´t put them through magic. If they did, the entire household found out. He tied the laces of his shoes with a little spell, since he was old enough to have the spell put on them, and headed for the door.  
Flashes of his battle with the 7 sins came to his mind. The smell of his blood was all he could think about, and the face Lucas had when he died was all he could see. He had no idea then of why he would even think about leaving the house, until he heard Carlos voice.  
\- … coming after me again. - Alex was able to hear Carlos whisper when he put his phone to his ear again. The older boy was running once again, and the despair in his voice was the only thing Alex needed to take the first step towards the adventure of his life.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………......  
That it would come back to bite him in the ass, Alex was sure of, but the adrenalin in his veins was the only thing that kept his mind from thinking about the fact that his body had finally left the mansion after six months. All of the others times the boy had tried that, his mind would stop him. His body in answer in pair. His breathing would stop working. His mind would go back to the Lucas’ death. His vision would go red with blood. His ears would be filled with his soul mate´s screams. And in the end, he would pass out.  
But not this time. Not when Carlos´ life was in danger. Not when he could lose someone again. His mind was too busy figuring out a way to find his friend, his body was too busy running through the forest behind the mansion. His senses were occupied searching for clues. His life was only filled with finding the werewolf, and nothing could stop him.  
He focused his magic on his hands and started a spell.  
\- North, south, west and east. Lead me to where I want to be. - His spell active and the magic in the forest responded to his. An arrow appeared in his left hand which was extended in front of his body. The arrow started rotating clockwise and stopped to his northeast. The wizard changed his route toward the direction his spell pointed. The sound of a three falling was the only warning to the fact that he had found his target. Carlos appeared in front of him and jumped over his head.  
Alex finally sensed the magic of the black fairies chasing his friend. He finished his locating spell and raised his right arm. His palm was pointed towards the little beasts and a shield was quickly created between them. The fairies were stopped by it and the areas were they touched the invisible wall created a small show of flickering blue lights.  
\- Hey there buddy. - Carlos was behind him in an instant. His breathing was heavy and there were some deep cuts in his body. His clothes were wreaked and a piece of his hair was burned. The happiness in his face was a complete paradox.   
\- Don´t hey buddy me, you smelly dog. What the f*** were you thinking? Did you even think? - By the time he was done talking, most of the wolf´s wounds were healed. His race´s super-regeneration was probably the faster between the human-beast ones. His face tough went down. Alex knew the older boy for far too long. He would not get an answer for that question very soon. Whatever he was doing in the forest was very important to him. Something worth the risking his life for.  
The light of the moon shone in his glasses and hide his eyes. His face was downcast and his lips were a thin line is his face.  
\- It was an accident, really. I kind of got lost in the forest and didn´t realize it was getting dark. - His voice was tight and controlled. He was obviously lying.  
\- You´re obviously lying. Though we should finish this conversation lat -  
\- What the f***? - Alex phrase was interrupted by a shout coming from their left. Someone else was in the forest. At night. In the middle of a magic battle. Someone Alex had not sensed coming. Because they had no magic.  
A black haired boy was the owner of the voice that jumped on them. Yep, definitively a regular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concepts;  
> Regulars: humans without magic.  
> Soulmate: another magic bearer with who someone shares a link made of love. Believed to be the most powerful form of magic, and usually takes years to be properly formed, unless the parts were previously mates.  
> Magic bearer or only bearer: any kind of human or human race( werewolf, vampire, elfs, dwarfs, etc.) who hold magic.  
> The Organization: The order responsible for keeping peace and, well, order, in the magical community. They protect and hide magic and basically rule the magical world.  
> Werewolf: human race. Holds a magical wolf beast inside their souls. the more powerful they are, the more of the beast they can release. If they still don´t have full control over their wolf(what happens around the age of 18) thay can´t use magic during the full moon or risk losing their human side.  
> 7 Sins: seven demons who hold the power of the capital sins.


End file.
